Dan Hibiki (In an alternate universe)
Dan Hibiki is a character from the Street Fighter series, he is often the buttmonkey and weakest character of the series. But this Dan is the exact opposite and can solo anyone from street fighter and other universes beyond. Profile Tier: 6-A - 5-C, 4-A, 3-C, 0-A, Infinite Occupation: The greatest Street Fighter on the face of this earth Age: '''∞ '''Abilities: A Hadoken that can wipe out an entire continent, A Shoriuken that can send anyone to space, A spinning kick or whatever that can make everyone vomit diahorrea 24/7, His clumzyness...Needs no introduction ok, The Raging Demon that Killed Sextillion Gods single handily, Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis, Weather Manipulation, Creation, Reality Warping, Stats Manipulation, Strength Increase, Speed Increase, Satsui No Hado (Far superior to Ryu's one, Dan's one is the power of all kind), Adapt, Teleportation, Flight, Plot Manipulation, Every other ability you could think of, And Diahorrea Joke Foot?!?!? Strength: High Boundless Level Speed: Faster than you Durability: HYPERVERSAL. EVEN BOUNDLESS WHEN USING THE SATSUI NO HADO BIATCH! Agility: Boundless Level Intelligence: Smarter Than U Weaknesses: He has no weakness, because he is the reason for 23 bucks at retail Feats: Can kill akuma when being hit by his raging demon He is the reason for 23 bucks at retail Can one shot Ryu with the Satsui no hado 24/7 Travelled from Japan to Egypt on feet without getting tired Blew up an alternative version of the fucking planet. No shit. Kenshiro was already dead when fighting him. Survived 10000000000 nukes at the same time Shook the universe to its core when fighting Nightmare from the FNaF Mythos. (He defeated everyone from the universe) Far superior to OVER 900000000000 Goku (Wanked and Ultra Instinct) Defeated Chuck Norris by a blink of his eye. Blew up his universe due to how powerful he was Wiped out the andromeda galaxy Created Saturn His power increases in every moment Superior to the spectral destroyers Notable Victories: The Street Fighter Universe The Harry Potter Universe The Star Wars Universe Luis Fonzi Jeremy Clarkson Big Chungus Sextillion Gods Ugandan Knuckles Speedwagon The FNaF Universe Doomguy Slenderman Seven SCPS (Hasen’t Killed everyone of that universe yet) HOSTLESShttps://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:115507 Many More. Notable Losses Category:Street Fighter Category:Street Fighters Category:Solos your verse Category:Solos DBZ,DBGT,DBS Category:Solos DC Category:Solos PMMM Category:Solos FNAF Category:Solos fortnite Category:Solos Memeverse Category:Solos Mortal Kombat Category:Memes Category:Stealth Masters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Super Saiyan Category:Superhuman Category:He's too powerful for categories Category:Just for Laughs Tier Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 6 Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:3rd Dimensional Beings Category:Always has a plan Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Solos Fiction Category:Solos Minecraft Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 0 Category:Tier ??? Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Killed All Your Waifus Category:Killed Death Category:Killed The Internet Category:Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Gods Category:Gods beyond gods beyond beyond being Beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond Being Beyond Anything Beyond omnipotents Category:Tier infinity Category:Tier ∞ Category:The Fastest Character On This Wiki Category:From the Future Category:What the fuck is this shit? Category:Stronger Than You Category:Goku Destroyer Category:Stronger than Bill Cipher Category:Stronger Than HOSTLESS Category:Stronger Than Paul Blart Category:Overpowered Category:Hero Characters Category:Unspeakably stupidly omega wanked Category:Stomps Arceus(Wanked and Exaggerated) Category:Accidentally stomps Thanoseid, Logan Paul, Undeniable, Flan-Chan, Pam, Pam Jr, Vegito (Exxaggerated), Stanley, and JBW by standing Category:Wanked Category:Absurdly Wanked Category:Wank Beyond Wank Category:Wank Tier Category:Accidental Stomps Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Bullshitting Reality Category:Weather Users Category:Superhuman Physical Characteristics Category:Solos Everything Category:Beyond Everything Category:Telekinesis Category:Ki Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Teleportation Category:Beyond Memetic Category:Super Memetic Tier Category:Solos halo Category:Solos OPM Category:Solos overwatch Category:Solos TOUHOU Category:Solos the Spectral Destroyers Category:Solos Umineko Category:Solos Joke-Battles Wikia Category:Infinite Speed Category:Infinite Strength Category:Beyond Infinitely stronger than even the one who doesn't care about the power Category:Accidentally Stomps The One Above All and The Presence Category:The TRUE God of Speed Category:The true, strongest character on this wiki Category:The TRUE God of Badassery Category:Is the true reason there is global warming Category:The TRUE One Above All Category:The reason for 23 bucks at retail Category:Fourth Wall Awareness Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Fourth Wall Interaction Category:Fourth Wall Erasure Category:Fourth Wall Embodiment Category:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Category:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! YES! Category:KAZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO